


Steve's Sign

by hellbells



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode 1x20, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had wanted a sign that Danno returned his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 does not belong to me, I only own my twisted imagination  
> Notes: Unbeta'ed. A companion piece to 'one moment' this time from Steve's POV. This is all down to grimcognito over on Lj who put the bunny in my head with an innocent comment.

Steve was becoming more and more frustrated and he could no longer deny his feelings. He was a SEAL so he knew how to put the mission before anything else. The problem was that Danny ‘Danno’ Williams would not let him do that. Somehow, this New Jersey Detective had wormed his way through all of Steve’s defences and Steve was powerless to stop him.

Startlingly Steve realised that he did not want to stop Danny. Therefore, having accepted this, he did what he did best. He planned carefully; he upped the touches and banter gauging his partner’s reaction.

The next step was the hiking date; he wanted to share something with Danny. The view from the summit was breathtaking and perfect to make a move.

It was then, that fate decided to rain on his parade. Only he could find a body in the middle of nowhere and then, when the rock fell on him his best-laid plans were completely destroyed.

His arm was killing him; he could tell it was a nasty break. As he was lifted to safety he looked down to thank Danny, the guy had saved his life. It was a moment later that Steve was struck speechless; trust Danny to sign the words before he could say them. Still in that moment he forgot about his arm and focussed on what ‘I love you’ could mean for his future.

 

\---------------------

 

The level of sexual tension after their hike had ramped up to epic proportions. It seemed that both had moved on from light, casual flirting to full on teasing. Steve’s frustration was now more that the cast limited his mobility. Still he could flirt and wind Danny up, if he was lucky, he would get him to rant.

He looked at the opened box of catch and saw a chance, he smirked, “You babe. I can’t get my cast wet.”  
Danny looked surprised at his use of ‘babe’ but Steve was not prone to denying things and DADT had been repealed. However, the look on Danny’s face promised retribution, “That’s low, real low.”

Steve upped the level of innuendo he never realised how dirty he could make the word 'thorough' sound. Danny looked at him, and hey what do you know Danno now had faces to go along with tone, “Your gonna pay for this 100%.”

Steve flashed him a heated smile, he sure hoped he would pay soon. He was interested in seeing how Danny intended to make him pay.

 

\----------------------

It turns out that Danny did make Steve pay, in the car no less. Still, if this was how Danny intended to punish him, then he could live with that.

He absolutely did not pout when Danny pulled away before he could return the favour. Steve would also never admit that he listened fondly, as Danny ranted, “You babe, may be a crazy Neanderthal SEAL but people who live under normal societal rules cannot turn up to work looking like this.”

Steve feigned innocence, “I don’t know Danno it’s a good look on you.”

Danny gave him a look of absolute disbelief as he kicked him out. Danny informed him, that he could go to work smelling of fish, while Danno got to change.

Steve did not mind the smell, and he probably would never be able to look at Sushi the same way. he could also say that when Kono asked him about the smell he did not have a smug grin. Right?

Judging from the knowing smirk on her face he probably did.


End file.
